1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an antenna, and more particularly to a high isolation antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of technology, more and more portable electronic devices are equipped with wireless transceiver for transmitting wireless signals, so antenna is integrated therein. In order to meet the wireless signal transmission on different frequency band, the portable electronic equipment is often integrated with two or more antennas. However, with the miniaturization tendency of portable electronic devices, the internal space of the electronic device becomes smaller and smaller and the distance between two antennas becomes closer and closer. Thus the isolation therebetween becomes bad and can not meet the normal requirement of each antenna.
In view of the above, an improved antenna is desired to overcome the problems mentioned above.